


Serendipity

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sebaek, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change, past Chanyeol/kyungsoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Chanyeol lives in his past and keeps playing those memories like a broken record until he accidentally invites Sehun into his life one day.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 33
Kudos: 123





	1. coeur brisé

**Author's Note:**

> Also if anyone wanna cry over chanhun or talk about exo or about any fics or anything u can find me at [Chanhunist](https://chanhunist.tumblr.com/)

Chanyeol took another sip of the drink and grimaced...no it still tasted tooth rottingly sweet and just bad. Yet every time he was in the departmental store for grocery shopping he ended up buying this particular strawberry milkshake anyway because this reminded Chanyeol of him. Just like so many other things.

From stolen kisses behind the 3rd aisle when they thought no one was looking or fighting over which beer tasted better or when Chanyeol was taught the difference between chonchiglie and farfalle because he was a pasta amateur and these were really important details. Atleast to Kyungsoo who was a chef. But Chanyeol was too mesmerised staring at the those heart shaped lips and doe eyes to even understand different pasta shapes.

It was weird how Chanyeol’s brain was hardwired to connect these littlest of things back to those moments that reminded him of Kyungsoo.

He would do anything to bring the smallest of the memories back even if that meant sipping on the horrible milkshake that Kyungsoo drank because when he kissed Chanyeol the taste of the strawberry still lingering in his mouth - Chanyeol would trade anything to taste that, to evoke those transitory moments, the feelings that were far too precious to be forgotten.

Chanyeol lived in his _past_.

Sighing Chanyeol turned around to move and suddenly bumped onto someone.

“Unnghh”

The other person groaned muttering a muffled curse under his breath. After quickly adjusting himself Chanyeol looked at the man he had crashed onto. He really needed to stop zoning out and pay more attention to the reality. 

The first thing that Chanyeol noticed infront of him was perfectly groomed eyebrows creased over smoothe fair skin, a pair of sharp eyes and thin pink lips which were turned into a scowl.

Chanyeol wasn’t used to seeing people of the same or similar height since he always had a good height over almost anyone he met but this was guy stood as tall as him.

“Oh my god what is this? Gross” the man pulled his tshirt to his nose and sniffed on the pink liquid staining his white T-shirt.

Chanyeol immediately looked at his open bottle of milkshake which was now empty because he had obviously managed to spill the rest of drink on the other.

“Am so so sorry” Chanyeol mumbled in embarrassment “Are you hurt?”

“No but I am covered in strawberry shake and it’s worse” the guy pulled the neck of his Tshirt to prevent it from sticking even more to his body.

Chanyeol inwardly cringed himself for being clumsier than usual. 

“Sorry I should have been more careful..I-il pay for your laundry...your tshirt is ruined..am really sorry” Chanyeol ran fingers through his hair frustratedly.

“Yah well I feel really _icky_...anyway you have apologised enough” he lifted his palm and made a stop gesture. He had long and slim fingers with a few rings on them.

Not even thinking anything further Chanyeol offered suddenly “My place is just down the block..y-you can come and get cleaned up.. don’t worry i-“

“Won’t kill me and put me in a body bag?” The guy asked with a serious expression. Somehow his knitted eyebrows made his face look really stoic.

“No no I meant il help you get a clean tshirt, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to” Chanyeol stuttered nervously. His face was probably turning all shades of red. 

The guy’s face broke into a big smile making his eyes almost disappear - when was the last time he had seen someone smile so beautifully?

“I don’t think killers drink sickly sweet milkshakes anyway so il take my chances”  
he shrugged his broad shoulders still smiling.

“I am Sehun” he stretched his pale hand forward.

Taking his hand in his own and shaking it limply Chanyeol muttered his name. He has always been a little awkward with strangers...atleast Kyungsoo always thought his awkwardness was cute.

“Just wait il pay for this and we can leave” showing his empty bottle Chanyeol walked towards the cash counter. He would have to come again since he ended up buying nothing he needed, instead he was taking a complete stranger to his house.

Just the realisation made him feel uncomfortable. It was so long that he had brought someone to his place.

Chanyeol slowly walked and Sehun followed him closely behind. They both were silent. Honestly Chanyeol was too embarrassed to even try to make a conversation.

“So you weren’t lying you do stay really close” Sehun said as they stepped inside the apartment.

“Yah” Chanyeol agreed turning the door latch.   
  


Now that the initial awkwardness was gone Chanyeol let his gaze linger on Sehun’s features, who was still toeing his shoes off. Sehun looked neat with his cropped hair, his skin healthy and he seemed well rested unlike his own disheveled self. Chanyeol hadn't even bother to look at the mirror before he had left for the store., Chanyeol was pretty sure that he needed a hair cut since his bangs were almost coming up to his eyes which looked tired from the lack of sleep.   
  


When Chanyeol realised that he has was staring at the other for too long he spoke “The bathroom is straight and on your left. You get cleaned up, il fetch you something if you don’t mind mind” 

“Alright” Sehun walked towards the bathroom and after hearing the door shut close Chanyeol let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding all along.

Chanyeol trudged himself to his bedroom,opening his wardrobe he looked for something that would fit Sehun. They fairly had a similar built...not that he meant to stare but he couldn’t help but notice the defined lines of Sehun’s muscular chest which was visible through the now pink splotch on the front of his tshirt. So maybe Sehun worked out unlike Chanyeol who always felt too unmotivated to go to the gym these days. It was not like he had someone to set alarms for his early morning running sessions or push him out of the bed and drag him to the gym. Not anymore that is. 

Sighing he kept looking and halted when his fingers touched a familiar soft fabric, Chanyeol slowly pulled the comforter out. It was one of the very few things that Chanyeol had left of Kyungsoo that still smelled of him. He brought the material to his nose inhaling the faint cologne...or what was left of it. Momentarily he closed his eyes and recalled the scarf wrapped warmly around Kyungsoo’s neck in those chilled evenings when they walked around the city.

“Hey am still waiting” the voice made Chanyeol pull himself out of his train of thoughts and he threw the scarf back inside the wardrobe, blindly grabbing a hoodie he ran towards the bathroom.

The door was slightly ajar, Chanyeol slowly knocked and Sehun let out his palm, Chanyeol handed him the hoodie...his eyes fell on the other whose pale chest was peeking out a little..Chanyeol immediately tore his gaze and left. He didn’t want Sehun to think he was staring because he wasn’t.

Chanyeol decided to make coffee..he needed to get rid of all the thoughts cluttering his mind right now. It felt too much.

As Chanyeol waited in front of the coffee maker for the coffee to finish brewing, Sehun walked in dressed in his hoodie which fitted him fairly well except for the sleeves that came down to his fingers. Chanyeol had a thing for oversized clothes which Kyungsoo used to joke about how he practically swam in his big clothes.

Judging from how Sehun’s jet black hair was decorated in water droplets he had probably taken a shower. Sehun was holding his soiled tshirt in his hand which was still dripping.

“I tried to rinse it but erm the stain won’t go.I actually don’t know how to wash clothes” Sehun lifted the wet bundle and smiled awkwardly.

“Handwashing won’t work, you will have to launder it, Il do it for you” Chanyeol said as he turned off the coffee maker and removed the pot.

“No no don’t trouble yourself it’s just a tshirt”

  
As far as Chanyeol’s fashion knowledge went he knew it was an expensive tshirt from the brand maybe Sehun was just rich or maybe he didn’t care.

“Here” Chanyeol handed him a plastic bag for the wet clothing.

“Thanks” after putting his tshirt inside the packet Sehun placed it on the coffee table table and walked towards the wall shelve which was mainly filled with books and some decorative items.

“Wow so many cook books” Sehun pointed out in a surprised tone.

Chanyeol kept the coffee mugs on the coaster placed on the table. Sitting down on the couch he remembered Kyungsoo buying all those books from his favourite old bookstore. He said the smell of old books were so intoxicating.

“Those aren’t mine” Chanyeol replied curtly. It came of slightly harsher than he had intended. It was a simple question yet he still didn’t know how to react to things that were related to _him_.   
  
Sehun turned to Chanyeol frowning, maybe something was in his voice that stopped Sehun from probing any further much to Chanyeol’s relief. Sehun sat down beside him on the couch taking the coffee mug in his hand.

“Soo other than bumping into people in departmental stores what do you do?” Sehun’s lips were tugged into a mischievous smile.

“I work as a layout designer for advertising” Chanyeol said as he sipped on his coffee...barely sweet and bitter just like how he preferred.

“What about you?”

“I am a photographer” Sehun made a clicking gesture with his free hand.

“That’s amazing”

“Most days. Yah. But trust me taking photos of snobby models isn’t always fun that’s why i work freelance” taking a gulp of the coffee Sehun shifted towards Chanyeol.   
  
“I gotta admit this is the best coffee I have ever had. I have had a lot of coffee in those overpriced shops but this is perfect - it’s just how I like it”

Sehun’s eyes shone brightly at the reflection of the the pendant lights hanging from the ceiling. They were locked at Chanyeol’s own brown ones and it felt too bright and too alive. Chanyeol instantly looked away mumbling a thank you.

There was a comfortable silence between them - having nothing to say they both just sipped on their drinks. Chanyeol eyed Sehun playing with the hem of the hoodie. The dark purple colour looks nice against Sehun’s pale skin Chanyeol thought. 

“Your apartment...it’s really homey too” Sehun muttered eyes set on the wind chime hanging near the window which was making a tingling sound from the light breeze “It’s not like mine” the last words were almost a whisper as if Sehun was speaking more to himself than to him. Chanyeol didn’t know Sehun enough to ask why. Of all people Chanyeol knew very well to never overstep the boundaries. 

With that Sehun placed the empty mug back on the table and got up from the couch.   
  


“Thanks for the coffee” 

“I can give you a ride” Following Sehun, Chanyeol also stood up hastily. 

“Thank you but I have my car...it’s parked near the store”

“Fine then il walk you till there”

  
They both walked out of the apartment gate.

  
“Mind if I smoke?” Sehun asked midway.

Chanyeol just nodded his head. He could already hear the clicking of a lighter from behind.

“You know you are definitely a lot nicer than the person who bumped into me a few days ago in the movie theatre...he didn’t even apologise when i dropped some of my popcorns” Sehun said as he removed the cigarette from his pink lips and blew the smoke in the air carefully.

Chanyeol walked slowly so Sehun didn’t fall behind.

“Guess that makes me feel a lot better” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Don’t worry il wash and return your hoodie” Sehun was leaning on his car now.

Sehun pulled the hood of the sweatshirt on his head.   
  
It was starting to get cold...Chanyeol dropped his hands inside the pockets and hummed in response.

“Anyway I gotta go...bye Sehun..be careful of bumbling strangers”

“Ooh so he jokes too” Sehun arched his eye brows and feigned a shocked expression.

Smiling Chanyeol turned around after saying another awkward goodbye for the second time. He never was good with goodbyes anyway.

Sehun watched the tall guy retreating. Taking the last drag from the glowing stick he threw it on the ground and crushed it with his shoes.  
Maybe getting showered in strawberry milkshake wasn’t that bad after all. When the stranger was handsome and nice. But what enticed him the most was Chanyeol’s smile that never reached his eyes which was far too sad for Sehun’s liking.

  
  


━━━━ ⋆⋅ ☆ ⋅⋆ ━━━━

  
  


Rubbing his eyes tiredly Chanyeol closed the window and glanced at the digital clock on the corner of the screen, it was half past 1 already which meant he only had a good fifteen minutes to eat his lunch.

Pushing back the swivel chair to get up, his eyes fell on the desktop wallpaper which was a view from the Olympic Park Observation Tower in Beijing, a shot taken during one of Kyungsoo’s culinary competition in China.

Inspite of Kyungsoo’s tight schedule of him going through his menu again and again to perfect it and worrying about the completion Chanyeol had finally convinced him to take some time off and enjoy the trip.

When they had reached the top of the tower the ground below them was alive with lights, like someone had taken a handful of glitter and thrown it as far as the eyes could see.

It was Kyungsoo who had taken the picture while Chanyeol had kept his arm wrapped around his waist worried that his small boyfriend might fall.

Chanyeol jolted up as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Junmyeon, his friend and co-worker was staring at him with his usual gentle and caring expression.

“You really need to stop doing this”

“Doing what ?” Chanyeol asked as he stood up from his seat leaning up to lock his computer.

“This” gesturing with his hand his friend remarked, “zoning out completely, I asked you twice if you wanted to go for lunch and you didn’t even hear me”

Chanyeol’s finger paused on the keyboard for a second before he looked back to Junmyeon who genuinely looked worried for him.

“Its nothing” Chanyeol smiled.

“It’s not _nothing_ , it’s been 7 months Chanyeol since Kyungsoo has-“

He didn’t want to hear the rest.

Quickly grabbing his suit jacket which was draped on his chair Chanyeol placed his palm on the small of Junmyeon’s back and said, “Let’s go for lunch Hyung, my treat”

After lunch Chanyeol went back to devoting himself to work. It was his best distraction. Being swamped with work didn’t let his mind wander off to the beautiful memories that were now too painful to even reminisce.

His phone vibrated for the second time.  
It was an unknown number, reluctantly Chanyeol picked up.

“Hello”

  
“Hey what’s up?”

  
The voice sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn’t put a name on it, so he asked, “sorry who is this?”

  
“It’s Sehun the guy you dropped your milkshake on”

  
“Ohh you, s-sorry...how are you?”

  
It was Sehun who had asked for Chanyeol’s number before he walked back to his house the day they met. Chanyeol had gotten a text returning after sometime which read ‘This is me - Sehun’ he had stared at it for sometime and decided to save it latter. He wasn’t sure that they would meet again anyway.

“Well the fact that you forgot to save my number hurt me” Sehun sighed exaggeratedly.

“Sorry it must have slipped out of my mind, il save it now”

“It’s been a minute and you have already apologised thrice that’s gotta be a record”  
Chanyeol could hear Sehun chuckling on the other side. 

“At least you are having a good laugh on my expense”

“No offence but your awkwardness is cute”  
It felt like déjà vu to Chanyeol because Sehun was the second person who said that to him in his whole life.

“None taken”

“Anyway” Sehun sing-songed, “the reason am calling is are you free today? after work?”

“Yah, why?” Chanyeol replied immediately.

“Well I actually want to return your hoodie so meet me at the Moonlight Cafe. When do you get off from work?”

“Around 7pm I guess” Chanyeol himself didn’t understand why he kept agreeing to meet Sehun maybe he was just going with the flow not wanting to come off rude.

“Fine Il see you there at 7:30...don’t be late”

With that the call got disconnected with a click.

Chanyeol kept his phone on the table and realised a few of his coworkers from the other cubicles were glancing at him curiously maybe because he never spoke to anyone on phone during breaks much rather during working hours.   
  
Sighing he went back to work, but he ended up googling the location of Moonlight cafe which apparently wasn’t very far from his office.

  


Chanyeol took a seat at the corner. The quaint cafe was full with customers at this time. There was a soft jazz music playing in the background and the air was filled with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.  
  
He hadn’t been to a cafe for quite a long time, there were too many memories attached to long hours of talking about absolutely nothing and everything over coffee and too sweet cupcakes.

Before Chanyeol could dwell any longer over his nostalgia, he watched Sehun walking towards him.

Sehun was dressed in a light blue shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Paired with dark washed jeans. His black hair was messily styled. Chanyeol’s hoodie folded and draped neatly on his arm. Sehun looked good.

Sehun pulled the chair opposite to him and plopped down with a huff.

“Sorry for being late, I had a shoot” saying he handed the hoodie over to Chanyeol.

“You look good in blue” the words tumbled out of Chanyeol’s mouth without even giving himself a moment to think.

Oh did he just say that out loud?

“Thank you” Sehun looked a little surprised.  
Then he added with a smirk, “Actually I look good in a lot of colours you just haven’t seen all of it”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and Sehun bursted out laughing.

“I was just joking....let’s order shall we? I am starving” saying Sehun picked up the menu card and started flipped through the pages.

Deciding on whatever he wanted to eat Sehun raised his hand in the air to get the waitresses attention who was standing near the register.

The young girl strode to their table with a small notebook and pen in her hand, smiling.

“Il have the ham and cheese sandwich with cole slaw, and a mint chocolate please” Sehun said pointing his finger to the particular dish on the menu card.

After taking down his order the girl turned to Chanyeol who hadn’t even taken a look at the menu card “I will have a caffe Americano, thank you”

“What? That’s all you are going to have?” Sehun enquired a bit too loudly surprising the waitress.

“Yah why?” Chanyeol asked blinking.

“Well I can’t possibly eat all these while you sit here and just sip on your coffee...it will make me look like a bad guy” Sehun sulked.

“Am not hungry” Chanyeol had kind of lost his appetite a while back he mostly survived on too many cups of coffee and too many packets of ramyun.

“At least have something sweet” Sehun pulled the menu card to his side to check for the dessert section.

“Sir you can try the Redvelvet cake” the waitress chimed in.

“No no I don’t like sweet things” Chanyeol didn’t want to keep her engaged anymore. He believed that wasting a servers time was a sin that deserved a special place in hell.

After she left, Sehun looked at Chanyeol with a slight grin, “I thought someone who drank sickly sweet strawberry milkshake will have a penchant for dessert”

“I actually hate it”

“Hate what?”

“I hate that milkshake” Chanyeol confessed and Sehun narrowed his eyes.

“You keep surprising me Park Chanyeol”  
With that Chanyeol felt his knees brushing with Sehun’s as he adjusted his seat. They both had long legs it was really hard to move around in the limited space.

Chanyeol quickly glanced at the other, Sehun was staring at him. His eyes glowing a little too bright in the ambient lighting of the cafe.

“You know the waitress seem to have taken a liking towards you” Sehun propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hands. As if he was about to listen to an interesting story.

“Why would you think that?” Chanyeol hadn’t even looked at her face properly.

“She kept stealing glances, I noticed” Sehun had a cheeky smile on his face.

“Or maybe she was just being nice” Chanyeol argued with a shrug.

“I think there is a difference between being nice and being suggestive. Please tell me you have had some experience in flirting?”

“No not really” Chanyeol could feel his ears heating up just a little.

“I bet you don’t need to flirt you just seduce people with your fatal awkwardness and those big eyes of yours”

Laughing Sehun poked Chanyeol’s arm with his finger whose gaze was glued to the salt cellar and pepper shaker on the table.

Not that he was going to share but Chanyeol had only ever tried using pick up lines on one person in his life because he had fallen for those sparkling eyes the minute he had seen them.

The waitress was back with their order, she placed the coffee cup in front of Chanyeol and smiled coyly at him, to which Sehun nudged his knee under the table startling Chanyeol who accidentally hit the sugar pot with his too big hands spilling the content on the table.

Chanyeol kept apologising profusely after that.

Sehun ended up laughing uncontrollably tears almost spilling from his eyes. Chanyeol reasoned that maybe his clumsiness was embarrassing but it was kind of worth it because Sehun’s loud laugh sounded nice.

Chanyeol almost immediately felt guilty thinking that way. Like he was cheating on someone.

  
Sehun’s phone rang, picking up the call his facial expression changed quickly into an impassive mask.

“Yah I will be back maybe after an hour”

“ “

“Why?”

“ “

“No il see you later”

“ “

“Yah bye”

The sentences were too short and clipped.  
Disconnecting the call and composing himself Sehun looked at Chanyeol smiling.

“Do you need to leave?” Chanyeol enquired because somehow Sehun’s smile seemed a little forced.

“No no it’s just my boyfriend, everything’s fine” he fanned his fingers in the air.

“Oh your boyfriend...what does he do?”  
Chanyeol took the last swig of his Americano and placed the empty cup on the table.

“He is an aspiring model” Sehun replied unenthusiastically poking his coleslaw with his fork.

“Was he one of your snobby models?” Chanyeol asked with an innocent expression.  
Sehun eyed Chanyeol looking amused, “Oh you remember? no not really but I met Baekhyun in one of the photo shoots two years ago during my internship”

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol repeated the name.

“Yah Byun Baekhyun”

For the rest of the evening Sehun didn’t mention his boyfriend anymore instead they talked about anything that seemed to cross their minds. Chanyeol wasn’t much of a talker so he just listened to Sehun. He listened to Sehun’s voice and watched his hands move animatedly as he talked. Chanyeol found himself smiling.

When they came out of the cafe, the chilly autumn breeze tousled Sehun’s hair pinking his cheeks.

“Here” Chanyeol extended his hoodie to Sehun.

Sehun glanced at him confused, “I just gave you back, I washed it myself” he retorted almost as if he was proud of himself.

“Yah but it’s cold and you aren’t wearing any layers, so keep it” Chanyeol shuffled his feet on the ground.

Sehun slowly took the sweatshirt from his hand and slipped it over his head and reaching up to tuck his now messy hair back in place.

“Thank you for today” Sehun murmured.

“No I should thank you...I had a good time”  
Chanyeol fished out the car keys from his jacket pocket

Sehun suddenly took a step closer, hesitant “will I see you again?”

Chanyeol looked up to Sehun’s hopeful eyes,  
“Yah I mean you do have to return the hoodie” Hearing that Sehun smiled broadly, his eyes turning into crescents.

“Goodnight Chanyeol”

“Goodnight” Chanyeol waved at him slightly and walked towards his car. He paused before opening the car door and turned around to find Sehun still standing there. Eyes fixed on the busy street across them.

“Hey I am guessing I am older than so you should call me Hyung” Chanyeol’s voice made Sehun look at him with a soft smile, he just nodded in reply and turned around probably heading to where he had parked his own car.

Driving back to his apartment, Chanyeol realised that he was still capable of having a good time.

He drifted to sleep thinking of deadlines, the usual pair of doe eyes that never left his mind and the colour _blue_ which was something new.

━━━━ ⋆⋅ ☆ ⋅⋆ ━━━━


	2. Luciole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone wanna cry over chanhun or talk about exo or about any fics or anything u can find me at [Chanhunist](https://chanhunist.tumblr.com/)

Chanyeol dragged himself up to his apartment. He stopped calling it ‘home’ because it didn’t feel like _home_ anymore. Not after Kyungsoo was gone.

Chanyeol was so used to returning to his boyfriend curled up like a ball on the couch, sound asleep waiting for him.Chanyeol would just sit beside him not wanting to wake him up. But a sleepy Kyungsoo eventually pulled him down on the couch...they would just lie together enjoying the intimacy until Kyungsoo would suddenly realise that Chanyeol needed to freshen up and eat.

They always ate their dinner while watching something silly on tv that they never paid attention to because they were too busy laughing and talking about each other’s day.

But now Chanyeol comeback everyday to an empty cold apartment, with no one waiting for him. 

After taking a shower he stepped inside his kitchen. Chanyeol still had cabinets full with varied condiments that Kyungsoo used for cooking, fridge full of strawberries, sauces and bunch of Kyungsoo’s favourites which he never ate but bought anyway out of habit. 

Chanyeol never really learnt how to cook since Kyungsoo was always willing to make anything he wanted to eat, having a chef as a boyfriend had its perks. He had almost forgotten how home cooked meals tasted like. He ended up making ramyun just like any other day.

Chanyeol had purposely delayed and done over time in office, not that he had lot of work but because he dreaded to come back to his place. Tomorrow was going to mark their 4th anniversary - if only Kyungsoo was _here_.

Chanyeol tried to work on a layout. After half an hour staring at the blank screen with no input he closed the programme. This wasn’t like other days where he could distract his mind with something, push the niggling thoughts away. Today he wasn’t been able to get rid of them, he was constantly aware of them like a needle pricking into his skin. 

Chanyeol got up from the couch and removed the soju bottles from the packet he had brought while coming back from work.

Staring blankly at the tv, probably a rerun of some drama that he had never seen Chanyeol poured the bitter liquid in his mouth letting it burn his throat hoping to drown his thoughts along with it.

Drinking his feelings away was a pathetic move, if Junmyeon saw him right now he would scold him, lecture him on ruining his health. But Chanyeol for once wanted to stop pretending that he was okay.

  
He watched his phone vibrating on the kitchen counter, it was either Junmyeon or Jongdae...they knew he would be miserable tonight. More miserable than usual that is. 

But he didn’t bother picking up he wasn’t in the mood to talk. The screen flashed a few more times before going completely dark.

After finishing three soju bottles, it was somewhat past midnight when Chanyeol fumbled through his things and found his laptop, restarting the device he clicked on a particular video that he already seen way to many times before. 

There was Kyungsoo sitting on the sand facing the sea...the waves rumbling. The sea breeze ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair, his eyes sparkling in the mellow moon light making him look ethereal.

Trying to hold the camera in one hand he brought his face closer to the camera making a goofy expression.

Chanyeol traced his finger on the screen slowly as if he was able to touch the other’s face that his hands ached to touch everyday. 

“Yeol say something” Kyungsoo’s voice was shaky from the rustling of the wind. To which Chanyeol who was sitting beside him waved at the camera with a big grin.

“We need to record this, stop tickling me” Kyungsoo’s laugh filling the background.

“This is our 3rd anniversary, and so many more to come.” Kyungsoo spoke directly to the camera, then turned his face slightly to the other side and whispered a ‘happy anniversary’ pecking on Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol pulled the other closer, holding him tightly, Kyungsoo kept complaining that he needed to finish the recording.

Ignoring him Chanyeol grabbed the recorder from his hand and said “I love you and you love me. Here it’s done now let me kiss you please”

Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo into a kiss and unable to find balance they both fell on the sand laughing. The screen went blank because the camera slipped out of their hands, their mouths too busy to even notice. With that the video ended.

Chanyeol kept staring at the screen. Tears rolling down his cheek. He looked so genuinely happy in the video, they looked so happy together.

Kyungsoo was supposed to be here right now with him, in his arms to celebrate the many anniversaries that he had promised.

Chanyeol kept replaying the video again and again until he passed out on the couch.

  


━━━━⋆⋅☆⋅⋆━━━━

  
Hearing loud banging Chanyeol woke up groggily. He rubbed his sleep filled eyes, the noise made his already pounding headache feel even worse.

Chanyeol tried hard not to trip on his way to the door, his legs were off balance and felt like jelly.

  
Feeling irritated he opened the door, but the person standing in front of him wasn’t one of his best friends or even his annoying neighbour like he had expected but it was Sehun with a deep frown on his face.

Shoving Chanyeol aside without saying a word Sehun marched inside his apartment, scanning his living room he went near the open kitchen and picked up Chanyeol’s phone from the counter.

“Oh so it isn’t broken? Then I wonder why you didn’t pick up my calls or answer any of my messages?” His voice sounded angry.

Chanyeol didn’t have the energy or mood to argue. He simply stood there.

“You know how many times I called you? I was worried” Sehun explained still holding Chanyeol’s phone in his hand.

“I was busy” Chanyeol replied curtly his voice was all scratchy and hoarse.

“Clearly” Sehun snorted eyeing the empty soju bottles lying on the floor then turned to Chanyeol and continued “Anyway take a shower and get dressed, it’s 6 in the evening a little too late to be still hungover” 

He didn’t need Sehun’s concern....he didn’t need anyone’s sympathy. He hated it. To avoid anymore confrontation Chanyeol simply nodded and left the room walking towards his bathroom.

There was a half eaten bowl of ramyun on the table, which had gone bad by now. Shaking his head Sehun emptied the content of the bowl in the trashbin, along with the soju bottles.

Sehun himself didn’t know why he was doing this, he had never lifted a glass of water in his own house but this felt like something he wanted to do.

Chanyeol came out of the shower after sometime. His dark brown hair wet and his long fringes coming up to his eyes which were slightly red, dressed in a simple jeans and a cardigan, Sehun thought he looked younger and boyish.   
  


“Thats better” Sehun said smiling.   
  


Chanyeol did feel somewhat better after the shower, even though the slight headache was still there and his eyelids still felt heavy. Maybe he could get over with the day crawling back under his duvet and sleep it off.   
  


“Let’s go”

Chanyeol cocked his eyebrow at Sehun questioningly.

“I mean 3 bottles of soju and half eaten ramyun can’t be that fulfilling can it ? Now don’t just stand there let’s go” Sehun hurried opening the door as he stood in front of the elevator waiting for Chanyeol.

Well there went his plans of doing nothing for the rest of the day. Sehun seemed one of those stubborn people who wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

  
Sighing Chanyeol followed him wordlessly. 

After eating a hearty meal, or more like Sehun almost forcing Chanyeol to finish even the last morsel of his food, they drove around aimlessly for sometime and finally Sehun stopped the car infront of a lake.

They barely talked during the whole ride except for Sehun filling in the silence with music and occasionally humming along to the songs. He wasn’t the most skilled singer but he had a soft melodious voice that Chanyeol didn’t fail to notice.

They both got out of the car and settled themselves on the bonnet, staring at the view of the lake in front of them. The moon hung full and hazy beneath the clusters of blazing stars, allowing them to see the surface of the lake which was as smooth as black glass.

They were quiet until Chanyeol broke the silence deciding that Sehun owed some kind of explanation for his behaviour. “Today was supposed to be my 4th anniversary with him” Chanyeol started eyes still on the swarm of fireflies above the lake looking like pixie dust.

This was the first time he had said anything even remotely related to Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol usually avoided talking about him since he always got those pity stares and hollow words of consolation that never made him feel better but definitely worse. Sehun was more or less a stranger. Yes they had been texting on and off, more like Sehun who would fill him in about his day at work, talk about a photoshoot or something. Chanyeol liked reading those messages from the other even though didn’t always reply to each one of them. 

“Him? The one whose cook books are filled in your shelf?” Sehun asked, tone devoid of any sarcasm.

Chanyeol turned towards him abruptly frowning. To which a small smile crept on Sehun’s face “The first day when I asked you about the books, your expression changed to something sad and empty...Its not that hard to guess”

Was he so easy to read? Or was it just Sehun who took notice?

“Won’t your boyfriend mind that you are not at home and hanging out with another guy you barely know”

Sehun let out a chuckle shaking his head, “Well for that Baekhyun has to actually come home to realise that am not there...I doubt he will even notice.”

“You guys stay together of course he will notice”

“We don’t live together we just share an apartment, we barely even see each other” Sehun’s voice was flat and words measured.

“Also” Sehun continued, “I think not always you need to know someone for a long time to know them enough, sometimes all it takes is just a glance”

Chanyeol didn’t know what Sehun exactly meant with that but he didn’t ask anything further. He watched Sehun taking out his lighter and a cigarette from his pack. Chanyeol slowly tore his gaze when he realised that for some reason Sehun had no intention of lighting it up. He just twirled the stick in his fingers absentmindedly. 

  
“Thank you for taking me out...and thank you for not pushing me to open up” Chanyeol murmured after sometime

Sehun didn’t say anything instead he let his cold finger tips touch Chanyeol’s own which was resting on the flat surface of the bonnet between them. Chanyeol flinched with the sudden contact but he didn’t pull away instead he let their fingers linger on each other’s with the slightest of touch.

They sat there until it felt too cold to stay outside anymore. The night chill sipping through their clothes.

  
Sehun stopped his car infront of Chanyeol’s apartment to drop him off.

“Don’t ever ignore my calls like that Hyung” Sehun was smiling but there was a serious edge to his voice.

“I won’t and sorry for today”

Sehun nodded then he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, his lips pulled between his teeth

“Chanyeol?”

“Yah”

“Would you mind if I keep your hoodie for myself?”

Chanyeol looked at Sehun in surprise.

“No, but why?” He didn’t think his old, worn hoodie would even match with anything in Sehun’s wardrobe, who wore fitted fashionable clothes.

“I like the hoodie and umm then we won’t have to use it as an excuse to meet” thanks to the light inside the car Chanyeol could see Sehun’s cheeks flushing. This was the first time that he had seen Sehun appearing nervous.

“Well then we won’t have any reason to meet” Chanyeol grinned.

Registering his word Sehun widened his eyes, lips pouting, he shoved on Chanyeol’s arm, “Hyung! you are mean”

  
Going back to his apartment Chanyeol realised that Sehun had gotten rid of the bottles and the uneaten bowl of food. There was an unnamed feeling that bloomed in his chest from the small gesture. A feeling that didn’t feel unwelcome.   
  


━━━━⋆⋅☆⋅⋆━━━━


	3. passer á autre chose

Chanyeol adjusted the cell phone between his ear and his shoulder as he placed the clean plate back on the rack.

“Am listening, am listening” he replied in assurance that he indeed paying attention to his friend as he grabbed the duster to wipe the water off his fingers.

“So what I am saying is you need to see other people” Jongdae suggested casually. 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Not that his friend could see him. 

“I have already told you I don’t want to see other people. Not interested” Chanyeol remarked as he threw a quick look over his now throughly cleaned counter, he had finally decided to utilise his weekend to tidy up his mess of a kitchen.

“Listen I am not asking you to jump into a relationship with someone, all I am saying is you need to meet new people and socialise.”

“I socialise” Chanyeol argued as he strolled to his living room.

“Talking to your dull colleagues at office or meeting me once in awhile isn’t socialising Chanyeol”

Chanyeol could practically visualise Jongdae rolling his eyes but he remained silent for him to finish talking. “You need to go out there and try new things, meet new people” Jongdae said, tone full of pep. If his friend wasn’t a music teacher he could have been an amazing motivational speaker Chanyeol thought.

“First of all my colleagues aren’t dull and secondly I meet new people, I have actually recently met someone”

The moment the words left Chanyeol’s mouth he regretted because his friend would now bombard him with more questions than he can handle.

“Who did you meet?” Jongdae asked, sounding intrigued.

“A guy, I met him at the store...it was sort of an accident actually” Chanyeol scratched his neck thinking back at the awkward first interaction he had with Sehun.

“ _Oooh_ sounds like a meet cute” His friend said excitedly.

“What is that?”

Jongdae sighed exaggeratedly, “Never mind you wouldn’t know it anyway. So does this person have a name ?”

“Oh sehun” Chanyeol hoped Jongdae’s curiosity will be finally quenched.

“So this _oh sehun_ , is he good looking?”

Obviously Jongdae’s curiosity is unyielding and it’s only Chanyeol’s fault that he has given so much fuel to the fire. He shook his head.

“I don’t know Jongdae, he is just a friend I don’t think about his looks or anything”

That was lie because Chanyeol had noticed the sharp cheekbones, the gentle slope of Sehun’s nose, the bow of his pink lips and the way his eyes turned into moon like crescents everytime Sehun laughed or how his perfectly groomed eyebrows furrowed when he would do something with concentration. It wasn’t like Chanyeol had taken time to memorise these details, he just remembered. He wasn’t even sure how he has managed to know all of this.

“Did you listen to what I said?”

He had zoned out like always. 

“No, sorry”

“You were thinking about Kyungsoo weren’t you?” Jongdae enquired, tone softening slightly.

The question instantly made Chanyeol feel a tinge of guilt because he wasn’t. He doesn’t deny or agree, instead Chanyeol stayed silent.

This time when Jongdae spoke his voice turned serious, “Chanyeol, I am your friend and I only want the best for you. You need to stop holding onto the memories. Accept the fact that Kyungsoo is... _gone_ ”

Unlike Junmyeon’s kind and gentle words Jongdae was straightforward and tactless. Chanyeol knew that his friend cared about him but he still didn’t like hearing those words even if it was the absolute truth.

“I know” Chanyeol retorted blankly, his fingers tracing the books on the shelf.

“You need to let go and move on”

Long after the phone call ended Jongdae’s words kept ringing in his ears. It’s not the first time someone had told him to let go and move on. It’s easier said than done he thought to himself as he stared out of the living window.

_He is gone_

Chanyeol thought if he will ever be able to accept the fact that he is truely gone. That he was never going to be able to see Kyungsoo smile, or hear his voice, hold his hand or tell him how much he _loved_ him.

He felt whatever energy he had for the day to slowly drain away from him. He almost wished he was at work so he could atleast distract himself with deadlines and mundane projects.

Chanyeol eyes glanced back to the once green plant on the window sill that now looked dry and worn from the lack of care. He stepped closer and picked up the small pot in his hands, the soil was parched and the few wilted leaves had become discoloured. He had bought the house plant in a whim, to add bit of colour to his monotonous living room. Chanyeol had no idea how to take care of it and now he had managed to kill the plant.

Sighing he walked back to the kitchen with the plant in his hand, and threw it inside the bin.

━━━━ ⋆⋅ ☆ ⋅⋆ ━━━━

  
  


Chanyeol grabbed for the remote as he heard the doorbell ringing once, then a few more time’s.

Switching the television off, he walked towards the door hoping whoever was on the other side would just stop buzzing, the shrill tone of the door bell sounded louder in the quietness of the night.

Opening the door Chanyeol stilled a little, absolutely not expecting Sehun to be standing infront of him. Truth be told he didn’t expect anyone to knock on his door at this hour, he had just finished watching the late night news so it had to be a few minutes past 10 p.m.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol enquired as he took in the others sudden appearance.

Sehun looked different. Even though he was still dressed in his fitted and styled clothes, his shirt was rumpled underneath his suit jacket. His hair disheveled, a few strands falling on his forehead over his eyes which were downcast.

“The floor...it’s..it’s... _moving_ a little” Sehun mumbled pointing his finger towards the granite flooring.

“What are you even saying?” Chanyeol asked confused as he cautiously took a step closer to the other who finally lifted his gaze from the floor and looked at him.

“Heyyy...you” Sehun gave a dopey grin, his fingers now making a small waving gesture. Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice the light blush on Sehun’s cheek and the dazed look on his face. It would have looked cute if not for Sehun’s unusual behaviour.

“Are you okay?”

Chanyeol’s question remained unanswered as Sehun suddenly flung himself forward, long limbs reaching out for him. Even unprepared Chanyeol caught hold of Sehun as he himself stumbled backward a little with the added weight, with one hand placed on the wall for support and he let the other close around Sehun’s waist.

With the current closeness Chanyeol’s nostrils was flooded with the smell of alcohol coming from Sehun and he immediately understood the reason why Sehun was behaving all to peculiar. But that didn’t make the situation any less odd that he was standing in his entryway with Sehun in his arms.

As if sensing Chanyeol’s hesitation Sehun’s fingers curled around the thin material of his tshirt tightly, Sehun lifted his face enough for Chanyeol to look at him.

“I am drunk” Sehun confessed in a small voice.

“No shit” Chanyeol huffed, trying to pull himself away in a vain effort since Sehun was still holding onto him.

“Sehun..can you just..” Chanyeol tried again, maybe he could move Sehun onto the couch. _Away_ from him.

“ _No_ ” Sehun blurted out with a stubborn shake of his head as he snuggled his face onto Chanyeol’s chest.

So much for moving him away, Chanyeol sighed inwardly.

Chanyeol could feel the warm breath expelling from sehun’s mouth on his neck, as he felt Sehun’s body starting to go pliant in his hold.

Chanyeol himself started to feel hyper aware of how close they were. There was a slight panic festering in the pit of his stomach.

“We had a fight” Sehun quietly whispered bringing Chanyeol back to reality.

“Who did you fight with?” Chanyeol asked looking down, all though he could only see the back of Sehun’s head.

“Baekhyun...he was saying things and i-I said some something’s and we had a fight...”

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if Sehun was telling him or rather talking to himself so he let him continue.

“..So I left the house and I went to this bar, but after awhile they said its’ closing time and told me to leave....I didn’t know where else to go...” Sehun’s voice slurred as he said “so I came to you”

Chanyeol’s expression softened at Sehun’s words. His free hand came to rest on the small of Sehun’s back.

“Let’s sit okay?” Chanyeol suggested and Sehun just nodded, letting Chanyeol guide him towards the sofa.

“I am hoping you didn’t drive” Chanyeol asked as they both settled down, it had taken some effort on his part to successfully move Sehun and himself on the couch. 

Sehun shook his head and muttered a _cab_ as he shifted on the couch and pressed himself closer to Chanyeol, not leaving any space between them. Chanyeol could feel the warmth of Sehun’s body seeping through his clothes and the way Sehun’s heart was beating against his chest.

Maybe a drunk Sehun was a clingy Sehun, not that Chanyeol would know he had never seen Sehun like this. The Sehun he had known in the short time they met was calm, composed with a slight aloofness but this was new and all too intimate.

“Sehun” Chanyeol grabbed onto Sehun’s arm, pulling him to sit up. 

Sehun hummed looking up not at all being bothered by the close proximity of their faces.

“You are warm” Sehun pointed out all of a sudden, then he giggled “I like it”

Chanyeol groaned out loud closing his eyes hoping this was a fever dream. 

“You can’t say these things”

“Why not?” Sehun whined like a child, sitting up.

Chanyeol sighed “Because you are in a relationship and I _have_ —“ Chanyeol stopped himself mid sentence realising what he was about to say. He didn’t have a boyfriend.

Instead he just said “this is wrong”

The glimmer in Sehun’s eyes dimmed at that, and his lips curved downward as he tugged on the hem of his jacket unconsciously. He looked sad for some reason making Chanyeol feel all the more guilty for causing that.

“Can I stay the night?” Sehun didn’t look up, his fingers still fiddling with his jacket.

“Yahh..sure” Chanyeol agreed. The least he could do was let Sehun crash in the guest room. It was not like he could let Sehun leave knowing that the other was wasted.

Reaching the room, Chanyeol made Sehun sit on the bed as he could barely take a steady step on his own. Chanyeol wondered how much Sehun had drank, or maybe Sehun was a light weight. Was his boyfriend worried that he hadn’t gone home.

Chanyeol resigned a sigh watching Sehun struggle to take his jacket off.

Chanyeol offered his help and Sehun complied, smiling.

Obviously Sehun thought it was funny to constantly wiggle his feet while Chanyeol tried to take his shoes and socks off.

“Sehun” Chanyeol chided at the other, from where he was sitting on the floor, kneeling. Earning another fit of giggle because everything to Sehun seemed funny at the moment.

Kyungsoo barely ever consumed alcohol and Chanyeol had no experience in taking care of someone so drunk.   
  


Chanyeol stood up on his feet after he had managed to take Sehun’s shoes and socks off. Sehun was quiet now as he watched Chanyeol getting a blanket from the wardrobe.

“You should sleep now” Chanyeol suggested noticing Sehun slumping on the bed. 

“I’m not sleepy” Sehun shook his head, trying to sit up.

Chanyeol chuckled pulling the cover over Sehun because Sehun had to practically fight to keep his eyelids open by now.

As he turned to switch on the bedside lamp, surprising Chanyeol Sehun grabbed his hand tugging him towards himself. 

“Sleep with me?” Sehun’s voice was soft and breathy, filled with sleep. His eyes almost closing.

“ _You don’t know what you are saying do you_?” Chanyeol muttered under his breath. Sehun obviously too out of it to understand anything. 

Chanyeol slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Sehun to fall asleep. Within a few minutes Sehun’s grasp on his hands weakened and his breath fell slow and heavy.

Chanyeol extracted himself carefully from Sehun’s hold making sure to not disturb him, glancing back one last time at Sehun’s peaceful face Chanyeol left the room switching off the light. 

  
Getting to his own bed, Chanyeol thought back to what he told Jongdae about Sehun being just a friend. 

He was a friend indeed, then why was his heart doing a weird flipping thing and his mind wandering off to the guest room unknowingly.

  
  


Chanyeol woke up to sunlight streaming from the curtain and the clanging sound of utensils from the kitchen. His sleep filled mind immediately brought memories of familiar mornings were he would wake up and find his boyfriend cooking breakfast humming along to some pop song that they both would listen in the car radio.

Curiously Chanyeol padded barefoot to the kitchen only to see Sehun poking around the shelves obviously searching for something, too distracted to notice his presence.

“Looking for something?” Chanyeol asked leaning against his kitchen door.

“Huh?” Sehun retracted his hand and turned around hastily, “I made coffee but I don’t know where you keep your coffee mugs”

“The one to your right” Chanyeol pointed with his finger to the wall cabinet and Sehun nodded turning back to fetch the mugs.

Sitting down on a stool on the kitchen island Chanyeol intently watched Sehun shuffling towards the coffee machine and removing the pot so he could pour the coffee. There was bit of hesitation in his every step but Chanyeol decided he liked the view of someone else working in his kitchen. Or maybe just Sehun he wasn’t entirely sure, but it was definitely a change from having to make coffee for himself every morning.

“You are all sobered up” Chanyeol commented as he took the mug from Sehun’s hand.

Sehun gave a small nod taking the seat beside Chanyeol. 

“About last night..” Sehun spoke carefully “am sorry I don’t know what had gotten into me, I never drink so much. I hope I wasn’t overbearing” Sehun’s words were formal yet the flush creeping on his face gave away his embarrassment. The hint of blush matching with the red mug that Chanyeol was holding.

Chanyeol shook his head “Not at all, I meant you aren’t overbearing or anything”

Chanyeol didn’t know what else to say to soothe the still embarrassed look that Sehun had on his face.

“Thank you for letting me stay” Sehun said around the rim of the huge coffee mug as he took a sip.

“You said you had a fight with your boyfriend?”

Sehun shifted in his seat uneasily he placed the mug on the counter “it’s nothing new, we don’t always agree on things and it ends up in arguments”

Chanyeol chose to stay silent even though he wanted to ask further but he could clearly sense the uncomfortable feeling that Sehun had regarding the situation and he decided otherwise.

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?” Chanyeol looked up to see Sehun running his hands in his hair messing it all up, still nothing compared to his own crazy bed hair. Chanyeol’s hair always refused to be tameable in the morning and he had to be get accustomed to it.

“Did I...did I _say_ or _do_ something stupid last night?” Sehun had already picked up his mug and used it as an outlet to hide his awkwardness.

Chanyeol immediately thought of the moment Sehun insisted him to sleep with him on the same bed. Sehun had probably forgotten all about it and Chanyeol had no intention to bring it back because it will only cause things to be weird between them.

“No, not really. A little _clingy_ maybe but nothing stupid, definitely not” Chanyeol replied with a smile, sitting up straight as he watched Sehun still looking at him with suspicion as if he found it hard to believe.

“I tend to be touchy when I am drunk” Sehun admitted in an almost whisper. Chanyeol’s mind rehashing the memory of Sehun holding onto him the almost the entirety of last night.

“I think you are a cute drunk”

Sehun’s eyes widened at that and then a smile small slipped from his lips. Chanyeol felt a little relief since this was the first time in the morning Sehun had smiled breaking the heavy air of awkwardness between them.

“Do you want to have breakfast?” Chanyeol asked after they both were done with their coffee. He usually just settled on eating toast or having cereal for breakfast but today could be an exception. He might get a little for office but Junmyeon was his manager and he would be glad to hear that Chanyeol finally had a meal with another human being.

Sehun bit the corner of his lips “I would love to, but I need to get back home. Baekhyun might be wondering where I am. Need to sort things out with him”

“Right. Of course” Chanyeol gave an understanding nod trying his best to mask the tiny bit of disappointment settling in his heart. Then he has to tell himself that as a friend he should be encouraging Sehun fix whatever problem he had with his boyfriend instead of trying to keep him to have breakfast with him.

“So..Il be leaving now” Sehun said interrupting Chanyeol’s internal monologue.

“Yah alright”

Sehun smoothed his palm over his jacket, which was badly crinkled but somehow he still managed to look good in it. Chanyeol suddenly remembered that Sehun didn’t have a car.

“Wait. I should give you a ride”

Sehun turned to look at Chanyeol from where he was standing near the door.

“Il get a cab, it’s no problem”

“Are you sure?”

For a split second Chanyeol wondered why he was being so insistent. A part of him trying to convince that he was just being polite and another dismissing it with the fact that he was doing all this to spend more time with Sehun. Chanyeol had to obviously choose the first option since it sounded _right_.

Sehun pulled his lip between his teeth. It was starting to seem like something he did when he was nervous or distracted. He thought about the question for a moment. 

“it’s fine. I don’t want you to be late for work”

“I don’t mind being late”

“I should go” Sehun’s hand was already reaching out for the door knob.

Chanyeol didn’t push anymore so he bid Sehun a goodbye and watched him take his leave.

Closing the door behind him Chanyeol frowned thinking about his own behaviour from just now. Sehun was drunk out of his mind last night he had his reason to act in the way he did but Chanyeol, Chanyeol had no _excuse_.

━━━━ ⋆⋅ ☆ ⋅⋆ ━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be a little longer than I planned :P also it’s on a lighter note since the fic is kinda angsty.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to break my writers block I decided to rewrite this fic which was previously posted with a different ship. I wasn’t happy with the writing in some parts so I changed it and now I am posting this as a Chanhun fic :)


End file.
